This invention relates to access control devices operated by magnetically coded cards and sometimes referred to as magnetic locks.
Magnetic locks of various types are in wide use today. The individual using the lock is provided with a card slightly larger than a business card. The card includes a sheet of magnetic material which has individually magnetized spots, with the position and polarity of the spots providing a code. To obtain access to an area, that is, to open the lock, the card holder inserts the card into a slot of a card reader. If the card is properly coded, the desired access is provided as by opening a door or a gate or the like.
There are two general types of access control systems utilizing magnetically coded cards in use at the present time. The simple system provides a single access control device or lock at each location where control is desired. The lock typically consists of a card reader about one inch by 3 inches by 3 inches. The reader is set to accept a particular code and when a card with the particular code is inserted, the reader provides an access signal which operates the door strike or door latch.
The complex system incorporates a plurality of card readers and a central control station of some nature. All of the readers are connected to the central station requiring considerable wiring. Each reader reads the code of any card inserted therein and transmits this code to the central station. The central station determines whether or not access shall be granted. The central station includes means for changing the codes of the cards which will be admitted and those which will be barred, that is, the system can be programmed and the programming can be changed at will so that access can be granted and barred without requiring the return of issued cards. With these complex systems, lost cards can be voided, employees who have quit can be barred, the hours of access can be controlled, and records can be maintained of entries and exits.
The simple system has the advantage of being small, compact, inexpensive and self-contained, with no additional wiring required. However programming and changing of the programming is very difficult and in most instances, not possible. The complex systems are designed for programming, but are expensive and complicated and require wiring interconnections between all readers and the central station.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved access control device operated by magnetically coded cards, which device is small, compact, inexpensive and reliable. A further object is to provide such a device capable of being programmed to store a large number (typically several thousand) card codes which are to be permitted access and several thousand card codes which are to be denied access, with all of the device contained in a single package incorporating the card reader and slot for card insertion. A particular object of the invention is to provide such a device which is totally self-contained and which does not require any interconnection with other readers or with a central station or other control unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved programmer which is portable and hand-held and which may be inserted into a lock in the same manner as a card for programming the lock to introduce the code of a card to be permitted access and the code of a card the permission of which is to be voided. A further object is to provide such a programmer which can be utilized with one or a group of locks. A particular object of the invention is to provide such an access control system incorporating an electronic memory in each device or lock which can be programmed by the portable programmer to store the permit codes and void codes without requiring pin boards or patch cords or other complex arrangements.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.